Gaara's Beautiful Blessing
by Valora1900
Summary: What happens to Emi's (My OC) life when she is sent to monitor Gaara's health after the tailed beast is extracted from him. Rated T for mild lemon, like 5 sentences long.


Emi – Beautiful Blessing

Gaara's Beautiful Blessing

Peter Gergely guitar covers are the songs that I thought of when Emi(My OC) plays songs. They are really good and I believe they are worth listening too. Otherwise you can listen or think of songs that are played on the guitar. Or don't-It is up to you!

Emi put on her usual outfit. A red tube top with the shortest red shorts. A black dress that was a v-neck that would have left almost nothing for the imagination if she didn't have the tube top on. Her shorts were visible, because the dress had a slit that revealed her right leg that had a kunai pouch strapped to her thigh. She tied the strap around her waist with her pouch above her hips. Put on her thigh high boots with a slight heel. Finally finishing with putting her gloves on. She looked at her bright blue, almost white eyes as she brushed her bleach blonde knee length hair.

She walked out of the hotel and headed to the local hospital/clinic. It was her first day to work at Sunagakure as their physician. Lady Tsunade sent you to help train the people of Sunagakure in the arts of healing. She trained under Tsunade for a little and she decided you were a better teacher than anything else. Her knowledge of the human body and healing were advanced, not near Tsuanade's but enough to send her to help out another village. She informed you that your main concern was to look over the Kazagage. He used to be a jinjuriki but the tailed beast was recently extracted from him. So your job was to give him examinations as long as you saw fit as well as be a teacher for anyone that worked at the hospitals and clinics.

Emi's hobby was music, so when she was shown to her office she made it more her own as she hummed a song she was working on. She had her back to the door and didn't notice two men watching her. She turned around when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned and greeted the two men. They were Kankuro and Gaara, the Kazagage. Gaara was very attractive and from his form that a nurse brought in for her she commented that she was only a month younger than Gaara. The nurse showed her a vacant room and lead the brothers so she could start.

Since it was the first time looking over him herself she was thorough with the exam. Emi was professional and forced down a blush when she examined his manhood. This was normal for her. Anytime she saw privates she had to force down a blush, even though it was necessary it was still embarrassing for her. She left the room so he could get dressed.

Emi knocked on the door, opening it when she heard Gaara's low voice.

"How is your sleep, Kazagage?" Emi asked.

"I don't sleep." Gaara replied

"The one tail would take over when Gaara would sleep so he doesn't." Kankuro explained.

Emi tapped her pencil against her clipboard. "Now that the tailed beast is gone nothing bad should happen. I want you to try to go get some sleep." Emi ordered. "I want you to try to get some natural sleep. If you have problems with that I can make you something to help you get the rest you need." Emi paused looking at them. They were both hard to read. "I'd like for you to attempt it for the next week and come back and see me then." Emi scribbled on a card and handed it to Gaara for when they needed to be back next time.

"Thank you" Emi heard Gaara say before she left.

She smiled and said "You're welcome, Kazagage."

The next time Gaara came was with a blonde woman, she introduced herself as his sister. Temari said that Gaara only tried to go to sleep once when she forced him to try. Temari informed Emi that he did fall asleep but awoke with a nightmare. Emi explained that sleep helps sort out the events that happen when awake. Sometimes everything gets mashed together and can create something terrifying, or can recreate the events that happened before. Simply put, Emi explained that Gaara might have more vivid dreams because he hasn't slept in a long time.

Gaara explained that his nightmare was that the one tailed got loose and destroyed the entire village. Emi assured him that it likely wouldn't happen. Emi explained that she would like him to come back tomorrow and pick up medicine that would help him sleep. When they left Emi instantly started working on the medicine for Gaara.

The next day Gaara and his siblings came to your office. Gaara was reluctant to take the medicine from you so Temari took it and promised she would try to make him take it. A few days later Temari came back and claimed that Gaara absolutely refused to take his medicine. Emi and Temari came up with a plan for tomorrow night after Gaara had a meeting…

Emi showed up to the sand siblings' house with her guitar on her back. She figured she needed some entertainment for the night. The guards let her in after she gave them proof of who she was. Emi was lead into the dinning room where she saw the siblings. Gaara was confussed as to what she was doing there and Temari quickly and firmly explained that he was going to go to sleep tonight. He claimed he had too much paper work for sleep but his siblings did end up getting him to not work that night.

Emi made Gaara some relaxing tea and gave him the sleeping pills. He took them reluctantly. Emi explained that they should help a little with the dreams and that they worked for most people. Once Emi saw him take the pills she went out of his room and shut the door to his room.

"Going to play your guitar?" Kankuro asked.

"If you don't mind." Emi said getting ready to play.

"I don't." Kankuro and Temari both said in unison.

Emi started to play songs on her guitar. After a few songs Gaara's door opened and Emi stopped playing, fearing she was keeping him up.

"I'm sorry Kazagage. I didn't think about how it would affect you."

"It's fine." He said very sleepily. "Can you come in and play for me?"

"If that's what you want." Emi said standing up. She walked past Gaara, who was holding the door for her. She sat in the desk chair and watched him get back into bed, taking a sip of tea before laying down. Emi began to play again, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes to look at Gaara when he moved to roll onto his side, watching her. She watched his beautiful eyes as his held hers.

Emi smiled, "Gaara you are supposed to close your eyes."

"Right." His voice sounded so sleepy. Gaara rolled onto his other side.

Emi chuckled to herself as she continued playing. She played for a while before Gaara laid on his back, eyes closed. Emi played a couple more songs before she got up to check and make sure he was breathing. She opened the bedroom door to reveal a very tired looking Temari and Kankuro. Emi explained that he was sleeping and should be checked on every once in a while throughout the night. Emi, Temari and Kankuro took turns checking on Gaara throughout the night.

The sun was starting to come up and it was Emi's turn to check on Gaara. Gaara was sitting up rubbing his eyes when she opened the door. "Good morning Kazagage." Emi said happily. Temari and Kankuro followed Emi into Gaara's room.

"How'd you sleep?" Temari sat on his bed messing up his already messy hair.

"I didn't dream." He announced.

"That's good. How do you feel?" Emi asked.

"Better." Gaara said.

"You will feel a ton better when you get on a regular sleep schedule." Emi said.

"I want breakfast." Kankuro announced randomly making you laugh.

Emi left the room when Gaara stated he wanted to get ready for the day. Emi said that she should probably leave and get ready for her day as well. Kankuro insisted she stayed and eat with them. Temari went to get breakfast started and Emi decided she could stay. She had time before her class started. Breakfast was fun with the siblings. There were a couple of sibling jabs made between Kankuro and Temari about who cooked the worst. Emi laughed while Gaara just silently ate, occasionally looking at her. Emi left after breakfast was done and went to teach her class.

A few weeks later, Emi couldn't sleep because of heart burn. Certain foods sometimes gave her heartburn. So instead she sat on her balcony and played her song she had been working on (Hollow by Tori Kelly, acoustic version). She sang softly, hoping the few people passing by couldn't hear her. She closed her eyes really getting into the song.

She paused to think of what song to do next.

"You should sing more often." A very deep voice said from behind her.

"Gaara –I mean Kazagage?! How'd you get up here?" Emi exclaimed.

"I used my sand. And Gaara is fine." Gaara said.

"Gaara." Emi said testing his name out, "What are you doing here, you should sleep."

"You should be asleep too." He pointed out.

"I have heartburn. What's your excuse?" Emi jokingly questioned.

"I can't."

"Have you tried?"

"Yes.

"Did you take the medicine?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Emi hummed thinking. "Maybe we could do a couple tests tomorrow night to see why you can't sleep."

"Alright."

"Soo… What are you doing walking around?"

"Just watching over the village."

"May I walk with you?" Emi asked politely.

Gaara nodded his head. A platform of sand formed by the railing. He climbed onto it and put a hand out for Emi and she grabbed it, accepting his help. The platform gently moved towards the ground. Gaara jumped off and then turned around. He put his hand on her hips and gently placed her on the ground. Emi looked away embarrassed, using her long hair to hide her face. Gaara lead Emi around the village and answered all of her questions about his village. She could tell he loved the village with all of his heart. And the few people you two passed were very pleased to see him. He loved the villagers and they loved him back. When the sun began to rise Gaara lead Emi back to her hotel. He helped her onto to the sand platform and off once they got to her balcony.

Gaara was staring at her almost intensely for the longest time. This made Emi blush.

"Is something wrong Gaara?" Emi asked looking away.

"I don't think so." Gaara said. His voice was so close.

Emi felt a hand on her face guiding her to look up into Gaara's eyes. Emi noticed that he was getting closer, he was leaning in. Emi felt her face get hot as her heart beat faster. Emi's wide eyes were captivated by Gaara's, when his eyes closed, so did hers. Their lips touched and it sent electricity through her. Emi hummed in pleasure as she felt Gaara pull her close. Her hands went to his hair, it was so amazingly soft. When they parted for air, their eyes met and Gaara quickly pushed her against the side of the building. This kiss was so raw with something…Something that Emi liked.

Gaara opened the door and pulled Emi inside with her, quickly closing it. As he guided her towards the bed he took off his gourd, leaving it somewhere between the door and the bed. Emi grabbed fist fulls of Gaara's clothes when she felt the bed behind her. When she fell, he fell on top of her. Emi slipped her tongue into Gaara's mouth, moaning when their tongues rubbed against each other. Emi pushed lightly on Gaara's chest so she could breath. She smiled looking into his eyes and then for some reason looked outside.

"Oh my! I'm going to be late!" Emi practically screamed. Gaara got off of her and let her run around the room to get the things she needed. She looked at Gaara's confused face briefly. "I have a morning class."

"Oh." He said as he got off of the bed. "I'll see you tonight then."

Emi blushed furiously before thinking properly. "Oh. Yeah the test. See you later."

Gaara walked over to Emi and planted a short, sweet kiss on her lips before leaving.

Emi's day was alright. Her class had a lot of questions and more people than usual came into the hospital than usual. When Gaara showed up with Kankuro, Temari had left to go to the leaf. Emi had Gaara get changed into more comfortable clothes and made him lay down on the bed. She hooked him up to the machine and instructed him to close his eyes and relax. For a couple of nights this happened. Emi looked at Kankuro over the folder she had in her hands.

"He just can't seem to relax enough to go to sleep." Emi said eyeing the graph.

"Hmm.." Kankuro started, "Maybe get him some of that tea you gave him."

"We could try that." Emi said and went to make him some tea. When the tea was made she went to the room Gaara was in. "Drink this." Emi said. He took it from her, "It is the same tea I made you the night you went to sleep. See if this helps." Emi left Gaara and joined Kankuro behind the glass. "I hope that works." Emi mumbled.

"Me too." Kankuro said in agreement.

"Emi" Gaara called her name after an hour of drinking the tea.

Emi went into the room, "Yes, Gaara?"

"Sing for me?" Gaara asked a small smile on his face.

"I don't sing Gaara." Emi laughed nervously.

"You have a beautiful voice. Please?"

"Do you think it will help you relax?"

"It might."

Emi sighed. "Let me go get my guitar. Mean while you relax."

"When did Gaara hear you sing?" Kankuro asked.

"Last night I couldn't sleep and was singing a song as he past where I'm living right now." Emi answered his question.

"Is that why you started calling him by his name and not his title?" Kankuro asked wiggling his eyebrow.

Emi left to get her guitar and came back sitting on a chair beside Gaara. Emi sighed heavily. She started to play. "Gaara close your eyes." And then she started to sing. Emi played a few other songs, she didn't sing though. Emi looked at the screen beside Gaara. He was asleep. Emi stopped playing and joined Kankuro.

"You sing good." Kankuro commented.

"I forgot you could hear" Emi laughed nervously.

"I think Gaara likes you." Kankuro said after a while of silence.

"Oh. You think so?"

"He looks at you differently than everyone else. And you relax him so much that you can put him to sleep." Kankuro said as if it were all facts. "The question is, how do you feel about him?" Kankuro asked staring into the very depths of Emi's soul.

Emi blushed remembering the kiss she had with Gaara. "Well I-I find him attractive."

"Hmm" Kankuro rubbed his chin.

"Please don't say anything to him." Emi asked as nice as she could.

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing." Emi admitted.

Kankuro laughed. Emi and Kankuro talked, mostly joking with each other, until Gaara woke up. Kankuro and Gaara left shortly after Gaara had awoken, claiming Gaara had a ton of paper work to do. Emi didn't see Gaara for a long time after that. It was alright because she was busy with working at the hospital and teaching her classes.

One night Emi couldn't get to sleep no matter what she did. Deciding that she hasn't played her guitar in a long time she went to the balcony. She was into her second song when she felt arms wrap around her. Emi jumped and tried to attack her attacker but sand stopped her, pinning her to the wall a little rough. Then she saw it was Gaara.

"I'm so sorry Gaara I didn't know-" Lips silenced her.

When Gaara pulled away from her he looked into her eyes, "That's all I've been able to think about." He kissed her jaw, "You are all I've been able to think about." He kissed her neck. The sand let her go and she instantly put her hands in his hair. His mouth kissed up her neck to her mouth. When their lips met, they pulled the other closer to them, effectively deepening their kiss. Emi pushed the door open and Gaara pushed her in the room, shutting the door with his sand.

Clothes were shed along the way to the bed. Gaara was so gentle with his hands that it felt almost as if nothing was touching Emi. Gaara was worried about hurting Emi but she told him she expected it to hurt. And boy did it. Gaara tried to pull away from her, but Emi wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't move. As soon as the pain was gone the rest was all pleasure. When Gaara wasn't kissing Emi he was looking at her. They reached their peaks at the same time moaning in unison.

Gaara rolled onto his side beside Emi and pulled her close. Emi curled into Gaara and quickly fell asleep. She awoke, feeling Gaara gently running his fingers through her hair. She smiled and kissed him.

"Did you sleep?" Emi asked as she pulled away from him.

"Yes. And I dreamed too." Gaara said kissing her.

Emi pulled back looking at him. Smiling when she saw him smiling. "Was it a good dream?"

"Yes." He pulled her to him and kissed her again.

"Wait you didn't take any medicine."

Gaara's face contorted in thought, then shook his head no.

"Maybe a dose of me is enough for you." Emi said with a wink.

Gaara rolled them over so he was on top and planted kisses down her neck and all over her collar bones.

Emi laughed, "Gaara I'm not giving you another dose."

"Do you have somewhere to be?" His deep voice sent chills down her spine.

"No. I actually don't today." He continued kissing her, "Shouldn't you let your siblings know you are ok?"

Gaara sighed, placed a kiss on her lips and got up. Emi watched his muscular back as he got dressed. Emi started to get ready for the day as well when Gaara turned to her with a knowing smirk. Gaara wanted her to spend her day off with him at his house. When the two walked through the door they were greeted with worried siblings. The siblings had many questions for their younger brother, and the more they questioned the more embarrassing it got. Gaara was able to, sort of, convince them that he and Emi just walked around. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and smirked, ruffled Gaara's hair and said "Sure" before walking away.

The day was spent mostly in Gaara's room talking and kissing. When Gaara had to go to the office to do a little bit of paper work Emi went with him. Gaara pulled Emi to him with his sand and made her sit on his lap.

"I don't feel right. I don't think I should see your paper work." Emi said getting up from his lap.

Gaara held her to him. Emi put her head on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat. It was quick. Emi smiled to herself as she started to lightly nibble on his ear and neck. Gaara growled throwing her on the floor and pinning her where she landed. His hands roamed her body, rougher than their first time, as he kissed everywhere skin was shown. Emi laughed lightly, pushing Gaara off of her.

"Not in your office." Emi said looking into Gaara's darker shade of blue eyes now.

Gaara helped Emi up and pulled her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"My room." Gaara said quickly.

Emi pulled back on Gaara's hand causing him to stop and look at her. "Maybe you should finish your paper work first."

"I would be there for an eternity." Gaara turned towards the door, pulling Emi again.

Emi pulled back, "How about I go check on things at the hospital and I'll come to your place for dinner and play songs for you so you go to sleep." Emi bargained.

Gaara turned to her and kissed her before holding her. "Deal."

Emi left and checked on things at the hospital. Things were good there. She worked on a little of her own paper work before going to her place to grab her guitar. Temari was back at the leaf again, Kankuro already ate so and wanted to work on his puppets. So, it was only Emi and Gaara. Once they finished cleaning up, Gaara lead her to his room with her hand in his. When Gaara just started changing in front of her, Emi blushed. She knew she saw everything he had to offer before but she still felt a little flustered. A shirtless Gaara pulled a blushing Emi onto the bed. She sat cross legged on the bed while Gaara laid down with his arms around her waist. She began to play, and after a few song yawned. Gaara sat up and pulled the guitar from her and laid on her.

"Gaara you have to sleep."

"So do you."

"I don't have clothes to sleep in."

Gaara smirked at her, "Take them off." He removed her clothes except for her undergarments. He looked at her briefly, making Emi blush more, and pulled the covers over them. Emi waited till she knew Gaara was asleep before she went to sleep herself.

Every night for the longest time, except for when he had to go away for meeting and what not, went this way. Temari wasn't thrilled about it, Kankuro was happy for Gaara though. Temari eventually came to terms with it, seeing how well Emi treated her little brother and the effect she had on Gaara. Gaara officially asked Emi out one night before they crawled into bed. He gave her a necklace that had a black gold chain and a ruby heart. He apologized for not asking sooner but he wanted to have something to offer her. Emi hugged him saying he was everything that she ever needed. Emi wore the necklace every day, proud to officially be Gaara's. She considered herself all his sometime between their first kiss and first time together. Gaara's fan girls were upset when they put things together, seeing the two together pretty much all the time. What was the big hint was when Gaara kissed Emi in front of them. Gaara claimed that he didn't see them bur Emi swore he glanced in their direction before kissing her.

When Temari's child was born Gaara was excited. Every time Emi saw Gaara interact with Shikadai, Temari and Shikamaru's son, she felt happy. After a visit with Temari, Shikamaru and their son, Emi, Gaara and Kankuro went to a hotel somewhere in the leaf.

Emi was lazily raking her fingertips against Gaara's back as he laid on his stomach. He rolled on his back and pulled on her arm so she was laying across him.

"I want a child." Gaara announce.

"W-What?" Emi asked completely confused.

"I want to have a child with you."

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Not now, but someday." Gaara said before kissing Emi on the forehead.

A few years later Emi was searching for their son. He claimed that he had to go to the bathroom so she let him go. But he didn't come back. Gaara made a room for their son to play in while he was doing paper work so his family was close to him. Emi walked and checked the rooms she passed. When she got to the hallway that Gaara's office was she heard her son laughing loudly. She opened the door the rest of the way to Gaara's office. She saw the two red heads sitting on the chair together, son in Gaara's lap.

"I'm sorry Gaara. He said he needed to use the rest room so I let him go and didn't stay with him." Emi said approaching the chair to take their son.

"It's fine." Gaara said scribbling on the papers in front of him, son still in his lap.

"Do it Daddy! Do it." Emi and Gaara's son chanted

Emi looked at the two redheads questionably. "Do what?"

Gaara smiled, and gently got their son off of his lap. He walked pulled something out of a drawer and fisted it in his hand behind his back when Emi tried looking at it. Gaara stopped when he was in front of Emi.

"Emi, you live up to the meaning of your name, a beautiful blessing. You helped me get sleep, gave me a child to love, and made my life much better." Gaara got down on one knee and revealed the box he had in his hand. "I wanted to wait until our child could be in our wedding," He opened the box revealing a beautiful ring "Will you do me the honor of being your husband."

Emi was too shocked. Their son pulled on her dress, "Say yes mommy." Emi looked down at the miniature Gaara. Then looked to the original.

"Yes." Gaara placed the ring on her finger and got up placing a short kiss on her lips. Their son saying "eww."

Their son was the ring bearer for their wedding. Gaara and Emi had a small wedding, with only those close to them to attend. They later had a daughter that had strawberry blonde hair and Gaara's eyes. Their lives were wrapped in love from the each other and they were always happy.


End file.
